Destiny
by PhZXgames
Summary: Steven has become the Soul-Keeper to his best friend, and during the journey they run into some crazy stuff. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Rated M for lemon and language.
1. Chapter 1

I was in the paper, again. With all the commotion about the "Chosen One" and his "Destined Soul-Keeper," it was hard to sleep.

You see, I'm the "Soul-Keeper" and the "Chosen One" is my best friend. Sorry for not being polite, I'm Steven. I'm a Riolu. My best friend's name is Jack. He's a, well, a, special. He went to a special school, with special kids, and special teachers, and other special shit. To put it lightly, he's kinda legendary.

Well, the "Soul-Keeper" is supposed to defend the "Chosen One" with his or her life and that jazz, and the "Chosen One" is supposed to take this fucking crystal to a shrine in the middle of nowhere and those who survive this, and come back, are "rewarded greatly." well the only one who pulled this off killed his own Soul-Keeper, and "came back" insane. This stupid "Quest of Great Honor" thing was set up by our government and it happens every year.

Oh and Jack's a Dratini.

We get to bring along another "Destined" so I chose Fern. He's a Squirtle. Weird name huh? We started this Battle group with our friends, and we were pretty good. But people left because we started losing. Before long it was just us, and a Treeko, named Tommy. This year is different. They're letting us bring along two more people with us, because it's been 20 some years since the last one came back.

"Fine Tommy, your in. Now the next one." My girlfriend walked in and asked if she could come along too. Miranda, a Vulpix. I said yes, because, well, yeah. Jack was sketchy about her. Like, EVERYTHING about her too. He'll watch us making sure she's not evil or anything, Like he's my mom. I know he's just watching out for me, but seriously?

About an hour until the ceremony, which symbolizes the start of our 300-day journey. Oh yeah, we have about ten months, or were claimed dead. Scary fuckin' rules. All of a sudden the microphone squeals and the Kings start talking. "Early, hmph"

There are three Kings. Kelodon, A Miltank, Ferotus, A Slaking, and Exudes, A Snorlax. "The Fat Kings" that's what our group calls them. Yep, the Miltank's a fucking dude.

"WE ARE HERE TO WELCOME YOU TO THE CASTOFF CEREMONY!" Ferotus speaks like an Exploud. "Please, no talking to the Destined." The Miltank is a wimp, "In 30 Minutes, we will send the Destined on their journey." The shity part about this, is we're literally tied to a pole, and we can't talk, or even move. The good part is we're fed by the other people, so it's not too bad.

Eventually the countdown reaches 20. We started counting down with words that sounded like the numbers. "Lilty, lorety, yerty, gelve, ereven, den, rind, fate, Kevin, piss, hive, lore, tree, shoe," Black out.

We wake up in what appeared to be the skeleton of a Wailord. "Hey guys" Tommy had said,

"Come take a look at this."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy had a knack for doing things like that. "Tommy, just because you're here, doesn't mean you can just- oh shit." It was a wasteland, but it was not uninhabited. Other wild Pokémon were running everywhere. "So they dropped us in the middle of nowhere, and we need to stay alive using th- WHERE ARE OUR FUCKING BAGS?" Fern overreacts about everything.

"they're outside, and so is a little surprise." Jack apparently had woken up before everybody else. Everybody walked to the exit of the skeleton that apparently had sheltered us for the last 4 to 5 hours. Now you remember how Jack is a Dratini? That's why HE'S the Chosen One. Every one of them is some kind of Pseudo-Legendary. The last one that was sent off was a Trapinch. Now, back to the story, we picked up our bags, and started walking west. if we could find the city,

we can use it as a vantage point, or a plan of escape. All of a sudden, Jack called a head count, "Tommy, Fern, Steven… Where's Miranda!?" She was right behind me, hidden from his view. "Right here, sorry" Every little thing Miranda does, Jack sees it as an "Evil Act" and it kind-of ticks me off. She nudged me and whispered the. My ear, "Your 'mom' doesn't approve of me"

I kinda laughed to myself a lot, because that was pretty funny in my book. We kept walking until we found a forest's edge. We walked around that for a while, Jack avoiding everything that seemed remotely dangerous, like Miranda.

About seven hours of walking told us we were in a huge clearing in the middle of a huge forest. Some wild Pokémon followed us, but they left after a while. Except one, a Fennekin. We classify anything wild that can't speak English. Tommy spoke up in class the other day, "so, Mexicans?" That got him laughs, detention, and Warrior of the week. (Our battle team's name was the Warriors.)

Well the Fennekin followed us forever, and when Jack tried to shoo it away, it just hid itself until he turned his back. After an hour of that he gave up. (We figured it out it was a she along the way) "she can stay" It hopped around in joy and cuddled up near Tommy the rest of the trip.

"The sun is setting." Miranda said, looking through a near-perfect-circle-hole in the trees. "it's quite beautif-"

"Okay, just because we left home, doesn't mean we get fat! let's do a battle tournament!"

**Hey everybody, explanation time: The reason I make real world references in this book IS part of the story, so stop freakin' out. Yes, they can speak English, that will be explained. No, humans are extinct. That will also be explained. Good luck everyone and have a Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/End of the World, and to all a good Fist-to-Face Encounter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Battle tourney? Come on man, we've been walking for hours." "Fern you're such a wuss. I'm going mop the floor with you." Sixteen seconds and we had marked a field and started drawing up the bracket. "Ok first match will be Steven vs. Tommy."

The leader of out fight group against the fastest of us. This is going to be hilarious.

We took our sides on the field, and Miranda cheered. "Yeah! Go Steven!" Jack rolled his eyes, then counted down. "Tree, shoe, fun, GO!" His tail smacking the ground signaled the start of the fight.

Almost half a second went by before Tommy vanished in a blur. It had to be Quick Attack. The Adrenaline pumping through my body slowed everything down, enough so I could see him as he appeared and went to hit me. Damn he was fast.

I dodged his first hit, then slammed my elbow into the back of his fist before he could hit me with the second one. His third one hit me dead on in the chest, but I let it, because I was going to be the one to deal some damage here. "Counter!" I yelled, then I instinctively turned around and hit him one, two, three with my left foot, right foot, punch.

He slid back from the attack, clutching his arm, where I hit with one of the kicks. "Fine, I see how it will be. Mega Drain!" He shot a shining, green ball of energy and before I could dodge it, it sailed right into my shoulder and sucked the life out of me. As it sunk into my skin, the pain seemed to travel from Tommy to me.

"Nice hit. But I can take it. Quick Attack!" I dashed at him at blinding speed, ready to pull off my fight-winning combo. As soon as I was about half a meter away, I shouted, "Feint!" I threw a fake punch which wasn't meant to hit him. He flinched and blocked, which set me up to land centimeters from him, slide around behind him and land the finishing blow. "Force Palm!"

The attack connected with his spine, which seemed to nearly break under the pressure of the hit. In a few more seconds, hit face hit the floor, but something seemed off. Then he moved his arms to get up, and he successfully pushed himself off the ground, and stood up. "You're a fool. Fools sleep." I ran at him, and he vanished again, and re-appeared above and behind me, with a Giga Drain ready to go. "Sleep fool! Hidden Power!" My Hidden Power was a Fire-Type, and I was told it's very rare for a Riolu like me to have such a type. It hit him harder than any of my other attacks.

He flew directly into a tree and then fell out of it, which Fern thought was insult to injury, but he laughed at it nonetheless.

I am the strongest fighter in the group, not only because I'm Fighting-Type, but also because of my odd ability to know more than four moves. Though, I also have the power to give this gift to others. So far, I have only given the gift to those who have fairly defeated me, and Jack is the only one who has done this so far.

I also have been seen using moves that are impossible for a Riolu to learn, such as Ember, or Bubble. I haven't figured out how to control this power though, or how far the extents of it go, but that is why I started the Warriors with Jack.

Jack slithered into the arena and called out Miranda and Fern. Wow, my girlfriend versus the toughest of us. Fern looked at me and said "I won't beat her up too bad man, but I can't promise I won't have some fun." He winked, and I rolled my eyes. Maybe this would be hilarious to watch considering Miranda's secret skill.

I've known Miranda all her life. I wasn't like, there when she was born, but we grew up together, and she told me all her secrets. My favorite that I will never mention unless it becomes important is she is Delta Species. Yup, good old extra typing. You would never know unless she told you, because inside and out, she still is a Vulpix.

Figuring out her second type wasn't all that difficult. In one of our battles, she was able to use both Reflect and Light Screen, and soon after, used Confusion and Psyshock. I've taught her how to use these powers to her advantage, and I also learned Brick Break to counteract her screen moves. She looked at me and I nodded, then I cheered for her.

"Yeah, you go girl!" This was going to be awesome. I mean, think about it. The guy who can shake any hit, and my girlfriend with her crazy mento-psycho powers, facing each other in a match to see who's stronger.

It started with both of the taking their respective sides on the field. Jack got his tail ready, then the crack of it hitting the ground started it. Oh I forgot to mention, Because of Miranda's extra Psychic-Type, she has the same power I have, to use more than four moves.

Fern was the first to dance. "Water Gun!" A jet of water escaped from his mouth, directed at Miranda, but she had something up her sleeve. "Light Screen!" Fern stopped her attack as a yellow wall of light seemed to make the water disperse upon it.

"Rrg, fine." He charged at her headstrong. "Bite!" Nearly throwing Miranda off guard, she regained her focus and shouted out, "Reflect!" and it was even more awkward to see Fern missing her and hitting a second wall of light in front of the first.

"Hit me with your best shot Fern, it seems your holding back against a girl." Fern's face lit red with anger and embarrassment, and he retorted, "I'll hit a girl, see?" He punched Jack in the side as his back was turned. "Ow, you son of a bitch!" Everyone started cracking up, and Jack, who wasn't paying attention to begin with, stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"If you won't hit me, I'll simply have to hit you. Will-O-Wisp! She lifted her front paw off the ground, and a small purple flame appeared, floating gently above it. She ate it, then exhaled flames of the same color in Fern's vicinity. "Protect!" He yelled, jumping into his shell. A second later, a blue aura with spikes surrounded his shell, and the flames seemed to slide right off of it.

He hopped out of his shell, then spun around into a battle stance. "Ice Beam!" He held his hands a few centimeters away from each other, then a few small ice shards started forming in his hands. He then thrusted his hands forward and the shards flew out, followed by many more. With as agile as Miranda was, she was just jumping from tree, to tree, to tree, dodging the beam as he manipulated it towards her.

"Even without the shields you still can't hit a girl can you?" She hopped off of her current tree and yelled, "Quick Attack!" Right before she hit the ground in front of him. She vanished, the appeared behind him and kicked him with all fours. She landed, and as fern was about to get up, she looked at him and said with a scary intensity, "Fire Spin."

A small tornado of fire started whirling around Fern, and eventually it got bigger, taller, and faster. He yelled "Uncle!" out from behind the raging vortex of flames, and she let it disperse. He laid there on the ground, and did a recovery spin to get back on his feet. "Ha, you fell for it." He broke into a charge, then used Protect again, still flying at her.

She was confused. It was hilarious! She looked at me with this face that said "Help me!" and I started cracking up on the tree I was on. It was so much laughter that I actually fell out.

Fern popped out of his shell right before he was about to hit her, and he yelled "Bite!" This made complete contact with her, and before Fern had a chance to let go, Miranda used Payback. She jumped, spun, and slammed Fern with a concerning thud against the ground, as he seemed to just be out of it. She grabbed her shoulder where Fern had attempted to have a little snack, and said to him under her breath, "That hurt you asshole."

I ran over to my girlfriend and checked her wound. It was starting to bleed so I ran over to Jack who was setting up a little tent out of leaves. "Do you have any Oran Berries?" "Yes, but take this instead." He handed me a Sitrus Berry and I felt like that would work better. I ran over to Miranda to see her passed out on the floor, quietly sleeping.

**Heey Guys! PhZX here with an update to Destiny, the really odd, kind of cute, mothertrucking hilariosity funfest of a story. I would love it if you guys have any Ideas, and if you do, PM me or leave a comment/review. If you just wanna talk about things, PM me and I will respond as soon as possible. Anyway, have a good Afternoon/Evening/Morning/End of the World, and to all a good poop.**


	4. Chapter 4

"She's just asleep. Fern you really did a number on her. I might have to kill you." He barely noticed thanks to him also being unconscious. Jack looked at me and slithered over. "Bro, I'm thinking about setting up camp here. If we can get a map system running, We'll have the whole countryside mapped in about a month." I thought the idea over in my head a couple times, all three ending with positive outcomes. "I don't see an issue with it… We'll need to set up jobs. Every so often someone will need to go hunting and gathering." "We'll cycle it. Like maybe you go, then Miranda, then me, then, yeah."

I have to admit; it was a good idea. We would have to turn this run-down leaf tent into a practical fortress, but that shouldn't take too long. Tommy got out of the tent with a bandage over his back and chest. He looked at me and said, "I haven't found a single spot on my body that doesn't hurt yet, and it's your fault." "Why are you blaming me? It was Jack's idea." Jack looked hurt. "That is not an excuse! If anything, it's Me vs. You old buddy, I'll make you eat those words."

This was going to be fun.

I was watching Jack carry Miranda into the tent. She opened her eyes, and winked at me. I ran over and kissed her, and told her that I was going to be fighting Jack, and she nearly scared the ever-living-shit out of Jack when she sprung up and yelled, "I WANNA WATCH! PLEASE?!" I can say myself, my heart was pounding.

"No Miranda, you're not moving until you're fully healed, and thanks to the Sitrus Berry, that shouldn't take too long." Jack and I exited the tent and entered the stage. Tommy and the Fennekin (which for some reason can speak English, but we do not know the extent) were the only ones watching, with both Miranda and Fern being in the tent.

Me and my best friend locked eyes. This was going to be fun.

Jack stood opposite me, unmoving, the sun seemingly sliding off his sleek, shining body. My fists were ready to enter his face, and tear him bone segment by bone segment. (okay, I wasn't going to kill him, but I wanted to make that as intense as possible.) "Can one of you two do something? I'm getting fucking bored." Tommy was getting bored. That's a first. *facepalm*

I was the first to attack. "Quick Attack." I said under my breath. I felt like I exited existence, then re-entered behind him. What caught me off guard was an ice crystal hitting me in the head. "Agh, Hail!" Right. I forgot. He has the ability to use more than four moves. I also know he just used his entire TM collection before he left. I heard him yell "Extremespeed!" before getting smacked in the face by his tail about a dozen times. "Water Pulse!" A ring of water appeared around him and he jumped at me, straightening out his body, and launching the ring. It was about to collide with me before I used Force Palm to neutralize it midair.

We were about a meter and a half apart when he started charging something. It's probably Hyper Beam. Maybe he's tricking me to think that… Maybe it's just Dragon Rage? I guess I'll find out in a second. This lord of a man used Dragon Rage, and Ice Beam… At the same time! I didn't know how to react. I just let it hit me.

That crap he pulled must've strained him somewhat, and it seemed to show and after he just sat there dumbfounded at how I survived that. My hands were frozen together, but were also burning thanks to the Dragon Rage. I feel like I should try that… I used Quick Attack to get in front of him, then Double Team to distract him from the real me. Before he had the chance to react, I had landed both a Force Palm and a Blaze Kick that I followed with a Sky Uppercut. I used Detect to see if he was going to use anything in response, and yes he did. The first hit was Dragonbreath, which Detect handled. The next was Dragon Tail, but I used Counter and swung him with his own momentum into the air, back to the ground

It was starting to heat up, so I used Bullet Punch to drive him right into the ground, then landed my foot in front of his tail and used Earthquake, making him nearly impossible to see because the earth was shaking too much. I bet I could follow up with something else. I was just about to use Feint, when all of a sudden I was hit by a sixty Kilometer per hour Dragon Larva. He must've used a combined attack again, this time Dragon Rush and Extremespeed. Good thing I have Endure on standby.

I was about ten meters in the air before I realized I was in the air, so I decided to use this to my advantage. Tricked myself into thinking gravity was backwards, and then I used Sky Uppercut, landing the blow five centimeters from the tip of his tail. Arceus, this kid can take a hit. He didn't even look phased by the combo I pulled a minute ago.

It was perfect timing. The Sitrus Berry had healed Miranda enough so she could walk up to a nearby tree and lean against it. Fern was also healed enough I guess, because he was leaning up against the tree the tent was built under.

My best friend and I were in the midst of battle and oh Arceus was it amazing. I haven't faced a challenge like this in years, and I may never again.

He was breathing heavily again, probably from the mixed attack he pulled a minute ago. The light that bounced off his body was now amplified from the sweat that was accumulating on him.

Sand was starting to hit my body mixed with the Hail, which I had almost put out of mind. He must be using Twister. The sand turned to pebbles, the pebbles turned to rocks, the rocks turned to heavy stones, and you get the picture. Soon one the size of my head knocked my right in the foot and I lost my balance, landing flat on my face.

I think it's weird how I'm cutting to my family's history now, but I think it's important. My mother was a Blaziken, and my father was a Hitmonchan. Nobody knows why I'm not a Torchic or Tyrogue, but I have confirmed that I'm not adopted. This is why I can use moves from My parents, even if I'm now supposed to know them… Which reminds me, I'm still in a fight…

As soon as I heard him coming I used Low Sweep and knocked him to the ground. I used Shadow Claw and raked upwards, throwing him into the air. I then used High Jump Kick, knocking him right in the face. He was ready to retaliate, and used an Aqua Jet, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, and Hyper Beam Combo, (all at once! holy shit!) That hit me dead on in the chest,

Thank Arceus for Endure…

He landed on the ground and as the smoke cleared he saw me and he froze dead still. I whispered, "Payback." Under my breath, and blindingly quick, I grabbed his face and tail, and jumped into the air and back down with my foot where his face used to be. Then I gave him a knee to the spine, cracking it, and knocking him clean out. I spat on the ground, and I was surprised to see even the slightest amount of blood. I then turned around to Miranda, then said to her, "Remind me never to do that again."

I don't quite remember what happened after that, I think it all went black?

**HEY GUYS! PhZX here with an important announcement. This story is getting all the attention for a couple of days thanks to a dare issued by chrisfiggys. The next nine chapters of this story will be posted in place of the circuit and I hope that everyone is ok with this. If not, too bad. Anywho, Have a good Evening/Morning/Afternoon/End of the World, and to all a good pokemon expirementation. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

That night it was extremely hard to think clearly. My head was pounding, my body aching. I decided an Oran Berry was the only thing that was going to help, so I went out berry pickin'.

Within an hour, I had a few of each of the simple berries, except for Oran, which I had like twenty of. I ate a few and my body was no longer as achy. I put them in a pile by the tent (which was expanded slightly to accommodate for the Fennekin, who hasn't left yet.) and walked over to the fire Miranda and Jack were sitting by. Just as I sat down, good ol' Bandaged-Jack said he was going to hit the sack.

It was just Miranda staring deeply into her fire, and me, staring deeply at her. She was so beautiful, her eyes reflecting both flame and moonlight. I kind of jumped when she moved over to me and leaned her head in my lap. I was about ready to have a panic attack when I realized I was starting to get a boner.

I think I'm cursed with having boners when it's least convenient. Just the other day in class, I had one when Miranda was sitting in my lap at lunch because the people at my school are dicks and wouldn't let her sit by her friends, so she pulled me over, and one person stood up. I took his spot and Miranda did too I guess.

She rolled over on her back and we both locked eyes and I went in for a kiss. She accepted it we went back to before. She rolled onto her side so her face was buried in my stomach. I laid back, and eventually she scooted up to me and rested her head on my chest. We kind of stayed there until the fire was about to go out, then I got up and threw another log on it. When I sat back down I was greeted by a kiss with a little more passion.

After a minute we broke for air, and she looked back at me. "You're a good kisser." I of course, had no idea what I was doing, so, beginner's luck? We went back at it again and I was taken by surprise be her slipping her tongue into my mouth. She explored and eventually I returned the favor. I took my paws and gently ran them down her back, pulled them past her ribs, and repeated. About the third time though, I went farther down, near her thighs, which made her jump.

"Your paws are kind of cold… I like it…" She said through the kiss. I pulled back, "Well you are a Fire-Type…"

She ran the side of her head down my shirt until hit my boner. (yes I'm wearing clothes. Jezus. So is she. Ya'll be dirty perverts if you think my boner was THAT obvious.) She then rested her head on it, and asked me to remove her shirt. I did as I was told and I saw the scarlet fur that made her so attractive, along with the way it seemed to glitter gold in the firelight. I kept petting her back and eventually removed my shirt.

She was able to manage to get my pants open after a few attempts at the button, and she pulled them down with her teeth. She was surprised at what she had seen. A dick that was as long as my paw. She licked it teasingly, which made me roll my head back. Arceus, this is the first time we'd ever had sex period.

Soon she put the tip in her mouth, which made me moan a bit, then she went even deeper. I was moaning slightly from the pleasure. Her mouth was really warm, which amplified the pleasure I think. She went a little faster, and I think that was the first moan I had to cover my mouth for. Eventually, between moans, I said, "M-Mir-Miranda… I-I'm…" She kept going even faster, which eventually led to me cumming in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and rolled on her back. She cutely asked me to take off her pants. I obliged, pulling both shorts and panties to reveal a overflowingly wet pussy.

I entered her with only the tip, and then I looked up to see her biting her lower lip. Eventually she nodded, and I took one big thrust and ripped right through to find no hymen?

Ok I have to admit, at that point I didn't care. I was pumping my dick in and out of her, listening to her moan only to get even hornier. She was so wet despite being Fire-Type, which I've been told are notorious for dry-sex. Every thrust brought me closer to my climax, but it also wanted that feeling to stay more, this wonderful, lust-filled, dream that I didn't want to end. I just kept going, until I realized how much my partner was enjoying this. She was nearly screamed with pleasure with every thrust in, and shuddered violently with every pull out.

After she practically yelled. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" It took me a second to process what she had said, and it came real fast. Her orgasm led to a chain reaction that caused me to orgasm inside her, which was not my intention. I was so overwhelmed with pleasure, my vision was blurred, and my speech was incomprehensible. I just pulled out, rolled over, and hoped to wake up first.

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 of 9 in the race against time. I have till Tuesday to get to chapter 12 of this story, and my, my, will it be fun. Hopefully you enjoyed the first lemon of Destiny and I wish you all a good Evening/Morning/Afternoon/End of the World. PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank Arceus I was the first one awake. I of course was ready and alert instantly, I put my clothes back on and woke up Miranda. She put her clothes on and we walked over to the tent. Jack stretched out his body and got up, followed by Tommy, then Fern and the Fennekin. Everybody was awake, and was putting operation: build a base into plan.

Tommy would run around and use Cut on the trees to score them, Then I'd use Force Palm to snap those trees off their stumps. Fern would Miranda would light the leaves and other branches on fire, and Fern would put the flames out, leaving just a log. Then Jack would roll it over to a pile of like thirty others.

After an hour of this, our little clearing became four times as large, and we had started putting the logs into place, tying them together with vines. The Fennekin just watched as the whole place came together. Soon we had five rooms, one for me and Miranda, another for Jack, one for Tommy and Fern, one for the Fennekin, and a spare in case we find a new person to bring into the group.

After a bit of questioning, the Fennekin cracked, and we retrieved her name, Lexi. She was just your average, ordinary, everyday Fennekin, and we were cool with that.

In the rooms we each had a bed, a desk, and two windows. It was built tower-style, with each room on top of the next. It was relatively small on the outside, but the inside was roomy and comfortable.

We then all went to sleep that night with nothing important happening.

The next morning… Not so much.

I woke up to see that Miranda wasn't in bed, and I went outside to find out why. There was a huge Arcanine sitting outside the clearing, and it looked like it was pretty hungry. The one I saw standing before it, was Miranda. "Get the hell out of there!" I jumped out my window, (I was on the third level) and rolled to avoid hurting myself. I used Quick Attack to dash my ass over there before shit hit the fan.

I landed a one two three hit on its face, and landed next to Miranda, who was panting from holding this humongous back out of the camp. I told her to back up, and that I would handle this, and she listened. "Hey puppy, back the hell up before I kick your ass!" It must not've liked that comment, because it used Roar, sending me flying back. "Fine, I tried to warn you." I used Shadow Claw, and raked upwards on its face, and It used Mega Kick launching me into a tree.

"So you wanna play like that huh?"

I used Bullet Punch, landing the hit in its chest, sending it on its hind legs. I then used Sky Uppercut and knocked it clean in the jaw. This opened up it's back, so I focused my energy into a sphere. It sat there unmoving for a bit, that's when I used one of my most powerful attacks. Focus Punch and Focus Blast combo attack. This connected with its stomach and it let out a cry.

I barely landed on my feet after jumping away from that.

Eventually it got back up, and I couldn't move, so I kicked me around a bit. Finally, it used Outrage, hitting me dead on with its fangs, feet, and any other body part it could land on me. Endure had become my best friend again, and then thanks to Outrage, Arcanine was now confused.

"REVERSAL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I sped at it, and elbowed, then kicked its jaw with my heel. I used Zen Headbut on its snout, then Drain Punch on its left eye. "VACUUM WAVE!" Another shouted attack, this one sent a Vacuum pulse directly at his face. It was then I felt like I was becoming stronger, then I felt a strange power… I used Power-Up Punch, but this time, water had enveloped my fist, and I landed the hit in the Arcanine's other eye.

It was over.

The last attacks had kicked up a lot of smoke and dust, and eventually when it cleared, I felt taller than the rest of the group. Keyword there: Taller.

Everyone just stared at me as if I was some kind of alien. I decided to do the same. I looked at my left arm, and my paw was black, and where the little metal nub there was replaced by a spike. Same thing for my right paw. My shirt was in ruins, revealing my new sand colored chest, and a spike in the middle.

Was it just me, or did I learn a new move or something?

"Bro… Umm…" I was still my normal self. "Well spit it out dumbass." "You evolved…" I think this is the part of the story where it fades to white and it skips like three hours. I'm going to explain what happened in those three hours. First I learned a ton of new moves. Second, the (presumably knocked out) Arcanine's body was moved away by moi. Also, Miranda forfeit the match against me. I guess it works out in the end when you grow up.

**HEY EVERYONE! Chapter 3 of 9 in a race against the clock until 00:00 tomorrow! (3/23) God this is going to be the greatest. Also, watch out, as another member of our group will get an upgrade next chapter. Have a good Evening/Morning/Afternoon/End of the World and to all a good Brawl of the Century.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. A Lucario… So that's what I am now…

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

"How could we have been so foolish!? Their even smarter than we thought!" A Slaking hunched over a table shouted as he watched the smoke clear on his digital monitor. A Snorlax responded with concern, "He is the strongest Soul-Keeper we've sent in ages… And now to think he's even stronger… This will make the killing them even harder!" A Miltank was watching the same screen on the other side of the table as the Slaking. "It was your idea we send five of them Exudes. They might actually be enough to beat The Slaughter this time, just like Karnick." "But we made sure he came back mute so he couldn't reveal us."

"You have a point, Ferotus, but I'm worried that The Slaughter will stand no chance against the five of them." "Six, Kelodon. The Fennekin seems to have joined their group." Just then, two Charizards entered the room, one black, the other, orange. "My Lords, we are requesting another month of training. Will that be acceptable?" The Slaking shook his head. "No, that is impossible. At the rate they seem to be mapping, it will take them maybe ten days to find the temple. Once the Chosen One returns the stone, then you have my permission to kill them. Do you understand?" The Orange one bowed his head. Yes, my lords, thank you." Then they both exited the room.

"I will open the Pillars of the Golems to slow their advance on the temple. That Soul-Keeper is a pesky one, I give him that, but he stands no chance against the Elementals." The Slaking nodded and smiled darkly. "Yes, I approve Exudes… But first, let me test the Vulpix… she seems to be protected by the Keeper. If we can separate the two… yes…"

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

It's been a week since we built our little shack, and we've been improving it day after day as one of us sees fit. Also we figured out Tommy is the best at mapping, so we have enough area to find fresh water. Arceus, we were lucky. We found water the same day we had emptied our supply from our bags. It was going pretty good, and with Fern in charge of cultivating berries, we've always had a nice supply of food. It was yesterday when we realized our mission was still a thing, and we had to find both the Temple of the Ancients, and the Octahedral Crystal.

I was put in charge of protecting camp, and it's been going pretty smoothly after the Arcanine. Jack was either improving our camp somehow, or sleeping, because we knew he was the only one who could touch the Crystal. If anyone else tried to hold it, they'd blow up from the energy that would flow through their bodies. Psuedo-Legendaries have been proven to be the only ones able to sustain the energy inside themselves.

Everything was going all cool until maybe about noon. I saw a flicker of fire which I thought was just Miranda goofing around again, but hell, it was something to do besides walk in a circle. I walked over to it and as soon it appeared, it disappeared. It re-appeared about ten meters away, and as soon as I went to punch it, it exploded, and enveloped me in flames.

I remember after that there was just grassland for miles. Nothing for what seemed like forever. Then the fire re-appeared again, this time growing to take on the shape of a Pokémon. A Magmortar in fact. Then I heard a sizzle of electricity behind me, and more lightning seemed to solidify into the shape of an Electivire. Winds started blowing strenuously, then they came into a small, dark cyclone, which eventually turned into a Dusknoir. Then the rocks seemed to come up from the ground and create a fourth Pokémon, Rhyperior. I was surrounded.

They were each holding an orb and eventually, all four orbs started glowing, and so did the Pokémon with them. They changed right before my eyes, becoming bigger and stronger than before. I decided with the type advantage, I should go for the Rhyperior first. I used Aura Sphere and manipulated it into a hand, and I grabbed the Rhyperior. Its outer rock shell cracked, leaving behind a ton more rock. It just seemed to crawl back onto him though, and reform back to its original position.

Fine, I'll go for the Electivire then. I grabbed one of the new prongs on its head, and flung it at the Magmortar. Both seemed to be in awe when I picked it up, as it looked to be like then thousand Kilos. The two sat calmly over there for a bit and I ran up to the Rhyperior again, Power-Up Punched through its Rock Wrecker, Then Focus Blasted him to a million pieces.

-o0 Back at Camp 0o-

~ Miranda ~

I yawned and stretched out my body as I was waking up. I was going to go talk to Steven for a while, but I guess not, because he wasn't there. Wild Pokémon would normally be all over the place, but it seems not today. I found out the reason. There was a wild Toxicroak sitting at the edge of the camp, and boy did he look mean. I was the only one around to stop him from getting in the camp, so I decided to take a battle stance. This triggered him to attack. It was all bets off. He swung at me with like four Poison Jabs, then a Mega Punch. Thanks to my ninja-like reflexes, none of them connected. I sweeped him at his feet and then smacked his face with my front left paw.

He was as red as tomato would not be red enough.

I used Confusion to back him off a little, so I could activate my barriers. He dashed in and used Sucker Punch, smacking head on with my Reflect. Then he used Sludge Bomb which hit my Light Screen. I used Flamethrower and I actually may have given him a Burn. He landed a Mega Punch directly to my side, which I countered with Payback, breaking his arm. I then used Flame Burst to back him off again, then Fire Spin to trap him.

I was expending way too much energy way too fast, so the Fire Spin didn't last long, but it was enough so I could pull my last attack, Iron Tail, knocking him in the head, and out of consciousness. He dropped some kind of scarlet stone, with a flame pattern, and since I beat him, I claimed it. But as soon as I made contact with it I…

-o0 In the middle of nowhere 0o-

~ Steven ~

The Electivire got back up so I decided to use Earthquake to hit all three while they were still up, and I knew Dusknoir didn't have Levitate. I think is was just me, but I think I saw both the Electivire and the Magmortar dissolve into lightning and fire respectively, but the Dusknoir was still there. I kept swinging at it, only to realize I won't hit him because he's a Ghost-Type. The only Fighting-Type move that actually hit him was Aura Sphere. So Aura attacks will hit him… hmm… I took and Aura Sphere and molded it into a little weapon, a bone to be exact. I made a second one and I was landing hits left and right!

I stabbed him in the chest, then he dissolved into wind and the grassland around me started to fade as well.

I was pulled back into the camp afterwards, where a Ninetails was there to greet me. I slid into a battle stance, and swung a punch at it, only to be blocked by a Reflect? Then I had a sudden realization. "Miranda…? You Evolved?" She nodded. "Yup! Found a Fire Stone off of this little guy right here!" She used one of her new tails to point at the body of a Toxicroak.

Within the next few minutes, the Toxicroak body was long gone (I threw it really far) and Miranda had explained her story Her clothes had somehow magically grew sizes with her when she evolved, (Sexist clothing) and she had a slight gash on her side. I mended with an Aura Sphere, and then Tommy came in.

"Hey guys… guess what I found."

**Hello Everybody! PhZX here with chapter 4 of 9 in this race against the clock. This next chapter will be half story, half lemon, so when you see the time skip mark:**

**-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-**

**It will be lemon from there. Forewarning for future reference. Anyway, have a Good Evening/Morning/Afternoon/End of the World and to all a good Dungeon Crawling!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy's knack for playing the pronoun game when shit is important is really annoying. "It was some kind of temple… I almost couldn't believe it at first, but that might just be THE Temple." We stared at his makeshift map for a while and it was pretty good, but there was this whole unmarked section, and just a little bit south was this circle with 'odd building' in his handwriting. "This thing is why I came back early. It was surrounded with really strong Pokémon." Jack thought on it for a bit. "Maybe we could all tag along the next time you go up there, so you can finish that map."

Of course, not now, because it was becoming night time and we, Miranda and I especially, we tired. God we're going to need to build another bed because me and Miranda won't fit on the same one anymore. (not without one of us being on top of the other, which would lead to… 'Special circumstances' that I was trying to avoid.) I gave Miranda the bed, and I slept leaned up against the bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, I crashed.

-o0 In Steven's Dream 0o-

I was back in the grasslands again… surrounded by the same Pokémon. The only difference now was… I was outside my body? As if I was looking at myself in third person, doing the things I did. Maybe I'm supposed to recognize something I didn't before? I looked around all four Pokémon and me, but the only thing I found out of place, I recognized when I fought them. Spheres with some kind of energy to them, that allow them to grow stronger. I did read about this before, but where?! As I was trying to figure that out, I noticed something else. My eyes shift from their natural blue to a blood red when start fighting…

Then there was something new about the scene. Something had appeared behind me. I swung at it with a back fist, hoping to stab it with a spike. It dodged, giving me enough time to see who it was. It was more like eight, maybe nine Pokémon actually. All of them Pseudo-Legendaries. They all looked at me with happiness maybe? I couldn't tell honestly. They all walked up to me and the Dragonair slithered up to me. It lifted my palm, then he put his tail in. They all followed, putting their hands in my palm then they all started glowing. They shrunk into my palm leaving behind a Sphere that resembled the ones the Pokémon I was fighting before had. Maybe this will allow me to become stronger.

Then the grassland started dissolving again… and me and I with it.

-o0 in the Real World 0o-

I woke up to the sound of Fern yelling in pain. Why am I always asleep/away when the camp fucking needs me? I jump out my window and roll to catch myself, which has become a regular thing now. Yeah, Fern was in trouble, but it looked like he could handle it. It was just a Pidgeot. It just seemed stronger than a regular Pidgeot though…

Fern landed one last Ice Beam on it, and he knocked it out. After that, he was surrounded by a white light. His body seemed to morph and change. When the light faded, it was obvious that he had evolved into Wartortle. He turned around to see me… and he jumped, because he was just slightly taller. Not than me, but taller, nonetheless.

"Bro, I, I'm like you now!" I chuckled "Not quite. I'm fully evolved." So yeah he evolved. Today was supposed to be the day we go to the Temple with Tommy. Now with Fern a Wartortle, it will be a little easier.

This was going to be a fun day.

It was decided, Me, Miranda, Fern and Lexi will go with Tommy, while Jack stays back and holds the fort. We ran into the forest and followed Tommy, who seemed to be falling in and out of sight. Though catching up to him wasn't a problem.

When we finally got there, it was surrounded by Pokémon that looked stronger than they should be, as if the Temple was giving them this power. "Steven, I need you to take out all the ones around the entrance. Lexi will help you. Fern, Miranda, you stick to me." We all nodded, and I charged with Lexi. This caught the attention of the Beedrill and the Salamence at the entrance. I flew up, and Lexi used Incinerate, Following up with my Bullet Punch. This took out the Beedrill one-shot, and the Salamence was hit pretty hard as well.

She then used Flamethrower, which I backed up with Rock Tomb. This knocked the Salamence out. Tommy rushed passed us with Fern and Miranda trailing, while the two of us ran around the outside of the Temple. We came across A Roserade; Which Lexi took out with one sweep of Fire Blast. Most of these Pokémon seemed different from their normal versions though. They always seemed stronger and different. Then we came across both the Arcanine and Toxicroak from before, and they seemed to gain this new power.

After noticing, The Toxicroak had become mostly black, and the blades on its fists were longer and curvy. The Arcanine though, was actually on fire, and its fangs were larger and gold. I tried thinking about what I had done before, with the water Power-Up Punch, and I felt a feeling of protecting my friends with a shield. I used Power-Up Punch, and a Water Pulse seemed to follow up behind it. Meanwhile, Lexi had used Fire Spin and Flame Charge, I came in and used Low Sweep, and then Earthquake right into his chest. Hopefully he stays on his back.

For about five more minutes, we kept fighting, and soon everyone was knocked out. "Hey, we make a pretty good team!" She shouted over to me, "Yeah, I guess we do!" We rushed inside, hoping that there weren't more of those powerful Pokémon in the Temple.

Turns out, there were (just my luck) but they were all knocked out, probably thanks to Miranda. When we finally got in, Jack, Fern, Tommy, Miranda were facing something I never thought would be possible. It seems the Ruler of the Otherworld has awoken, and Is out for our blood.

I was not going to let my team just die like that though, as now was a time I felt like I needed to protect them. I remembered my dream from last night, and the Psuedo-Legendaries combining into my palm to become sphere to make Pokémon stronger. I felt them converging, over and over, until…

-o0 In the Temple 0o-

~ Jack ~

Giratina was standing before us, and I was ready to accept fate, when Steven and Lexi ran and scanned the scene. Steven looked like he shit his pants, while Lexi just stood there with her mouth open. Then Steven screamed while a white light shined in his palm, then he shined the same brilliant light, then his body was altered like the Pokémon we fought, and the light went away with an explosion of light. He had actually done it. Mega Evolution.

He opened his new fists, and two bones made of red aura energy appeared in his hands. He put them together, and they combined to create a huge sword taller than either me or tommy. I heard him shout "Giga Impact!" As the sword crashed into Giratina, sending it back into the portal it opened. He landed and the portal closed. He was quite a sight to behold. He now had two spikes on his fists, his locks grew larger, and gained red tips, He had spikes on his feet, and his tail and chest fur grew out, resembling body armor. He turned around and smiled, then crashed to the floor. When I looked at him, the white light returned, and he shifted back into his regular-Lucario state. The only new thing, was a sphere in his palm, with the Mega Insignia inside it. A Mega Stone.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

~ Steven ~

I woke up in my room, with the Sun shining overhead. I looked on the end table, and my sphere was there. I must've had a dream, Because Giratina was there. I don't remember much, except that, and I became stronger for a time, then black. I rolled over to see that Miranda wasn't on her side of the bed, so I got up and went downstairs. Only that didn't happen because as soon as I got up, I fell back down, because I hurt everywhere. Jack rushed up the stairs, and opened my door, the sound making my ears ring.

"Are you ok man?" was all I could make out, and I nodded, but I lied. I got up on the bed, and he rushed out the door. When he came back, he gave me two Oran Berries, and told me to eat them. After I did, I was almost completely fine. I got up, and he asked me, "Bro, how the hell are you still alive?!" I was confused for about thirty seconds as he stared at me with a blank face. "Dude you were out for like a week! We thought you were a goner!" Ok, maybe I should've seen this coming, but the first thing that fell out of my mouth was, "WAIT, WHAT?!" He helped me down the stairs, to the new Med bay, where Miranda was waiting to smother me in her love.

"Arceus, what has it been, a week?" She held me tighter. "Every second I thought I was going to lose you." "I'm sorry." Honestly, that was all I could say. "Okay love birds, outta my way, Tommy needs a Potion. Fern came in the room and explained to me that Jack has been trying Berry Alchemy. Also, since, Tommy evolved into a Grovyle. It seemed Jack was the only one who hadn't evolved. Lexi walked in, now a Braixen, which proved my point. I added the fact that I had a really weird dream. After explaining it to them, they said it actually happened, and that's why I was out for a whole seven days.

Not what I thought… but hey, at least I'm informed.

I had a lot of fun catching up with the gang, but when it came down to crash, I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. "Hey Miranda…" She responded by rolling over to face me. "I can't sleep." "Okay." Wow. My girlfriend cares more about my wellbeing than my state of mental health. She grabbed my boner, which now was bigger than before we last had fun. "I can help with this…" She used her tails to take my shirt off and my pants, leaving me in my boxers. Of course, my dick poked out through the flap. Why is that even there!?

She started jacking me off, and I kissed her as I hugged her close. Our tongues ventured around our mouths for a few seconds, and she sped up her paw. We broke for air, and she smiled evilly. She slid down and engulfed my whole dick in her mouth. It took about a minute before I came in her mouth, and she swallowed it happily. "Now for the main event." Her pants came down without me touching them, and she gladly opened her legs to reveal her awaiting pussy.

I penetrated her instantly, and she rolled her head back. I kept pounding on, and since we'd never fucked since we were pre-evolved, it was like being virgin all over again. As I kept thrusting, she moaned really loudly, and I had to cover her mouth to prevent waking anyone up. I was about to cum, when she pulled me out of her. "No, now I get to have fun. She got up, and the sweat seemed to almost burn off her body. She pushed me onto the bed and climbed onto me, inserting my rock hard boner back into her.

She bounced on top of me over and over, and eventually, I started thrusting in tempo. She was whimpering through my hand, and I had to actually to clamp my hand around her muzzle. Her tails weren't helping either, as they were tickling my nipples and my sides, trying to make me move. I was determined not to. I was going to cum again, and she sped up, making it even harder to hold back. I kept going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and… Wait why wasn't I cumming?

Turns out she was holding me back with some sort of psychic power. I tried everything, and I couldn't help but moan as my dick was begging me for release. It felt so amazing, I never wanted the feeling to stop. But of course, all good things must come to an end, and she orgasmed, which finally let me cum inside her. Arceus it was so much that I doubt either one of us could do it again!

After that, I thanked my lover, and we fell asleep under the covers.

**HEY GUYS WHATS UP!? Chapter 5 or wait hold on… BREAKING NEWS chrisfiggys altered the challenge to six chapters? Well then, CHAPTER 5 OF 6 IN A RACE AGAINST THE CLOCK! Thanks everyone who had read this far, I give praise to all of you. Hopefully you all have a Nice Evening/Morning/Afternoon/End of the World, and also, I wish best of luck to myself to pull a chapter out of my ass in the next three hours. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"How the hell did he manage to do that!?" The Slaking slammed his fists so hard on the table, they went directly through it. "Ferotus, calm down. You'll wreck the whole place if you continue." "That damn Soul-Keeper plowed through the Elementals no problem. Takes out all of the Pokémon guarding the False Temple, and then he takes on a Giratina! Did I mention he found a Mega Stone!?" He planted his hand in his left palm and sighed angrily. "I want him dead. I want him broken. Kill his lover." He said the last sentence with a questioning tone, and pressed a button on what was still intact on the table. He said into it as he held it down. "Bring me the Chaos Trio."

-o0 At the Camp 0o-

What has it been? About a month since we left home? We were pretty set up. We found a second Temple that was way more guarded than the last, so we assumed it was the real one. I think we were on our way to scour the other Temple to see if the Crystal was there. Our search team consisted of, Lexi; a Braixen, Fern; a Blastoise; Tommy; a Grovyle; Me; a Lucario, Miranda; a Ninetails, and Jack… Still a Dratini. I think he was starting to get left out, because he was the only one who hadn't evolved yet.

As we searched, we found some cool stuff like berries. Actually that was the only cool thing we could find. But wait, does a person count as a cool thing? Because we found one of those. An Absol to be exact. It opened its introduction with, "Come, you are not safe here." Of course you always trust someone who tells you that a 100-year-old temple isn't safe. This thing had 'dangerous' written all over it.

It brought us to a spot hidden by pillars, and the Absol walked out, as if to greet someone else who entered the temple. I could make out three voices. The first one was high pitched, and raspy. "Hey have you seen six Pokémon walking around here? I think the man in charge was a Lucario?" The second was very deep and mellow. "We will pay you brilliantly." The third though, seemed like this guy just came fresh out of acting some sort of romance movie. His voice was all pitch-perfect and smooth. "You can trust us, we're the good guys." I risked a peek from behind the pillars. I could barely make them out, but from what I saw, we were in for a fight, and it wasn't going to be pretty. There was a Flygon, a Banette, and another Lucario. This Lucario was off though, and he seemed to be almost gold colored.

The Absol shook her head, but the Flygon must've had super smell, because he just said "There," and pointed at where we were hiding. I used Quick Attack, and darted to the Banette. I used my aura bones to whack it across the room, and I smashed the other Lucario in the jaw. Instead of flying away, the Flygon stood guard over him, and I handled him quickly with and Ice Punch and Dual Chop. The golden Lucario took a step back, then said in his amazing voice, "Woah whoa, hold your horses now, we're just here for the same reason you're here. Freedom." The Flygon got back up and knocked me off my feet, leaving The other Lucario to smash my face in with his foot. The Banette got back up too and started wailing on me. I couldn't take it anymore. I decided it was time to get stronger.

I used my sphere to convert myself into my super form, which knocked the three onto the ground. I used my giant Aura sword to slash the Banette to ribbons, and the Flygon to shreds. (not literally, but you know what I mean.) I smashed the new guy with the hilt of my blade, knocking him to the floor. "You say you want freedom? Fight for it, not with it." Then the Absol sweeped their shivering cowardly bodies out of the Temple. "Thanks whoever you are. You kind of saved us." The power faded off of me, and I went back to my group and told them they could come out now. The Absol turned back to us and asked why we were here. "We're looking for the Octahedral Crystal." Jack said. 'She' walked over to the center of the room and touched her horn to the floor. It split into eight sections, and diverged to reveal this small crystal the size of your fist.

Jack slithered up to it and attempted to grab it but the Absol wouldn't let him. "No. If you want to take this, you'll have to defeat me." Jack rolled his eyes and slithered back over to me. "She's all yours Steven." I may be your best friend, but this is your problem man, "Not happening. If you want a girlfriend you have to work for it." He looked so fed up, it was great. He took his place about six meters from her, and waited for me to start the match. I hit the floor with a Power-Up Punch to start the fight.

~ Jack ~

Who knew my friend could be such an asshat when he's supposed to be the one protecting me? Also, he's the one who's good at fighting, not me. It jumped in with a Night Slash, and I followed up with a Thunderbolt. This sent her flying back so I decided to charge my Hyper Beam for later use. Then I whipped myself at her, and wrapped myself around her legs. Wrap, the most annoying move ever.

She was flinging Razor Wind bursts everywhere, and eventually she broke free, and landed two of them on me. Yeah they stung, but I was going to get her back here in a second. I used my Extreme Speed and Dragon Rush Combo attack, then hit her with Dragon Pulse, then Dragon Tail, smashing her into one of the rock columns. She landed a Sucker Punch on me then hit me a few times with Night Slash and Razor Wind.

I was about ready to finish this. I was charging up Draco Meteor, so I could use it with My Hyper Beam, and I was about to unleash my strongest attack. She was hit by the huge beam of energy, then after it faded away, to add insult to injury, there went the Meteor.

This knocked her out, and before long I had the Crystal in my tail. But something seemed off… When did those balls on my tail get there?

~ Steven ~

"How long did it finally take you? Jeez man." He just sat there with that dumbass look on his face. "Bro you did it! You finally evolved! It must've been the crystal." As soon as I was finishing my last syllable, the Absol was standing next to him, and I swore I almost crapped my pants.

**HEY GEYS! Chapter 6 o' 6 of my challenge and with 55 minutes to spare! Thanks for reading I really do appreciate it. Please tell me how I'm doing! Write a review or PM me! I enjoy reading them, (and responding to them) and I hope you guys read these outros because this is what someone told me to do and nobody has listened to me yet. Well anyway, have a wonderful Evening/Morning/Afternoon/End of the World, and to all a good *sneezes***

**Well shit sorry, have a good *Sneezes***

**What the fuck. Oh well have a good *sneezes* GOD DAMNIT LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE.**

…

**Good. AND TO ALL A GOOD… phew, Des- *Sneezes* That's it I'm done. *drops mic***


	10. Chapter 10

***Picks up Mic* What am I doing this shit is expensive!**

**Anyway fuck not doing this story because I'm in love with it. **

The Absol should've been out cold, but obviously she was standing right beside him and wouldn't budge. We were confused as hell., I mean, if Jack evolved, she was beaten… Right?

"Thank you, whoever you are. You have freed me from my curse… I am indebted to you." She bowed her head to Jack, who looked at her then back at me, then her and back at me again. His face purely said "Okay I did what now?"

"Well Jack it seems you've found yourself a new friend." Jack turned red as a tomato and slapped me with his new tail and it kinda hurt. If I hadn't suppressed my reflexes though, he would've enjoyed the floor's company for a while.

Jack turned to the Absol again and asked for her name "They called me Blade, but you may call me whatever you wish." He said in response, "Blade it is then. Wait what do you mean 'they'?" "The Slaughter. They caught me trying to escape one of their prisons and cursed me to protect the stone with my life. Legend has it only he who has mastered combining moves has the power to free me."

I sigh and rolled my eyes. Wait hold on… The Slaughter… That's the Kings' personal Assassin squadron! Wait what was she in for? I asked her and she retorted rather quickly.

"They locked me up for speaking against the Government. It's like the only thing that will get you a life sentence."

I think the next thing she said caught us all off guard.

"So what is my new master's name… may I ask?"

You know sometimes I wonder how evil he could've been if he had gone along with it. But being as honest as he was, he stopped that right in its tracks. "But you're free. You have no master." Oh my Arceus the look on her face was priceless. She was all surprised and then she was confused. "Well then what am I supposed to do…?" I spoke next. "Well you could return to your normal life as an average Absol, or you can come with us." I think it took her five minutes to contemplate the options. We actually sat down and started a game of chess while waiting for her to decide.

"I'm going to stick with the group who saved me. I thank you gratuitously." She was pretty cool. I've met an Absol who was a total bitch to me and Fern once at a battle tournament, but I don't want to write off all Absol as assholes so this was a welcome change.

When we go back to camp it took me a minute to realize we were being followed. The golden, perfect Lucario, the Flygon, and the Banette must've trailed us. I spun around and swung out my aura bone. "Come on, I thought you learned your lesson."

The Lucario laughed. "Honestly you think were only that strong? I'm going to pummel you." He slammed his fist into his palm and then shifted like all the other Pokémon we've faced. The Banette and the Flygon did the same, with the Flygon gaining an extra pair of wings and the Banette getting a bondage revamp.

I mirrored my opponent's and pulled my super form out. The Lucario laughed again, this time more menacing than the last. "You really think Mega Evolving is going to save you in this situation? There is no hope for you against the chaos trio." He clasped his hands together and when he pulled them apart and molded his new aura around his hands into claws. My two blood red bones appeared in my hands on command, and then I put them together into the sword.

"Aer, get them." He said, and the Flygon flew at me faster than I could even imagine. I raised my sword hoping to block anything coming at me. The red blade blocked two of the four hits that he threw at me, and finally when he stood still I spun it around my back and used Giga Impact, knocking him to the floor.

"Spiritus! Help him!" The Banette floated and I thought I could land maybe a slash on him but the Flygon behind me got up and Dragon Tailed me into my new enemy. She used Shadow Claw and I countered with the same move. Landing on my feet, barely, I split my sword back into two bones and used Bone Rush on the unsuspecting Lucario. He took it full force with his claws and faster than I could react he used Close Combat and stabbed me multiple times.

I could barely move but I wanted to fight back so I did. I used Counter and boned him to the face maybe six times, the last a downward strike to the head, knocking him down, then I used Low Sweep, but he caught my foot mid swing and used Reversal, flipping me onto my back. I quickly regained vision and I saw the Flygon closing in with Extremespeed and Dragonbreath. I accepted that I needed to move but my body wouldn't budge.

Though I was saved by my girlfriend's Light Screen and Reflect once again. I used Quick Attack to dash behind the Lucario and use Dragon Pulse, hoping that he would dodge it and let the Flygon get hit instead. My plan worked and it sent the Flygon into the Banette, and then both into my friends. Don't ask me what happened there, I won't tell you.

It was then the other Lucario appeared before me, and used Close Combat again, knocking me about three meters back and onto my knees.

Something tells me that this is no ordinary Lucario by chance. He's got something up his sleeve. But now that I think of it...

So do I.

**You know what? Fuck the cycle. Congratulations me for falling in love with my own writing. So I'm going to be finishing this book before I do anything else and only you guys might be able to motivate me otherwise. LET'S DO THIS! Knighte out. PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Let me rephrase that… I kind-of have something. I can't control it, but I mean, it's there.

I ran up to him and used Power-up Punch twice and one of them landed. "I'm amazed someone like you could be so powerful. You can use more than four moves? That's astounding!" Oh Arceus I wanted to beat the shit out of his perfect face. I threw a Dragon Pulse at him, and even though he resisted it, it seemed to throw him off a little.

I used Quick Attack to dash at his feet and pull a Sky Uppercut then I dashed back and held Detect for a second. He Used Extremespeed and blasted me with repeated Aura Spheres I couldn't block them all. Endure saved me and I used Payback to dish back some damage. It landed pretty hard and then I recreated by aura bones.

"My name is Steven." I said.

"Yeah I know that. You can thank our clients for that information." He dashed at me with his claws and pulled his fist back. Focus Punch, which means I have three seconds exactly.

I think this is the fastest I've ever moved.

I mixed Extremespeed into my body and everything slowed down.

One.

I used Low Sweep and knocked him of his feet and elbowed him in the chest.

Two.

He was still in the air, so I used Bullet Punch and slammed him into the ground, then Earthquake right below his chest spike.

Three.

I quickly used Detect and then he threw his punch. My super speed had worn off so it wasn't much to do but as soon as it had traveled maybe a few centimeters I instinctively forearmed it out of the way and then I used my signature Aura Sphere and Focus Blast combo.

Something was different though. It was on fire! I quickly established the elemental aspect.

It made clean contact with his aura claws and they shattered into a million pieces. The attack was so powerful it knocked me back, but I took my bones and made them into my sword, then used that to stab the ground and halt my involuntary flight. I spun around with my momentum and flung the sword around me, knocking his hands out of the way. He reacted by using Focus Punch one more time.

I used my newfound power of flames to try and used Blast Burn mixed with next move, Giga Impact. I dashed at him, blade facing in front of me, when I hit him, a flash of white light burst from where the blade hit him, and then it exploded in crimson flames which sent him into a tree a few meters away. Unfortunately for the tree, it couldn't hold the impact of him slamming into it, nor the next like six trees.

After a couple seconds that seemed like forever, he stood up and wiped blood from the edge of his mouth. He recreated his claws and dashed me with Extremespeed, I saw every step he made, and when he went to swing at me, I moved faster than I had ever had before to block his strike and then just as quickly I held the blade to his throat.

"One second. It's all it'll take me to sever your perfect head from your perfect shoulders. I suggest that you accept the fact that you've been beaten." He paused and then he closed his eyes. "Checkmate."

He actually teleported, because if he had used Quick Attack or Extremespeed I would've moved faster. I predicted that He would end up behind me and strike my weak point, so I spun my sword around and shoved it into his chest, from behind me. "Double Team. Nice tactic. Maybe you've learned your lesson." Then I locked eyes once again with him as he teleported in front of me.

"Here's to the Chaos Trio's victory, don't you think?" He said.

"No, I don't think you have. Then let me give you a final session." I gripped the hilt of my blade and back-handed it and swung it down, flipped it to front-handing, then swung upwards, then I dashed back, split the sword and put my feet on a tree to hold my momentum. I jumped off and held Counter. If he was going to make a move, it would be his last.

To my advantage he did, Dragon Pulse, so Counter would fail, but here's to my next trick, my game-winning Force Palm and Focus Blast combo. I hit the ground and swept at his feet, which I knew he'd counter, then I punched his face twice, opening up his trachea. That's when I used it. "Fools sleep." I held the attack in my hand and watched it burst into flames.

"Sleep, fool."


	12. Chapter 12

Next to ten seconds later he was flat on his back, his eyes looking straight up. "How… was I… was I beaten… By the likes of you?" He said between coughs. I walked up to him and kneeled by his beaten, no-longer-perfect body. "I won because I had something to fight for."

He coughed again, and said, "But so did I." I shook my head, and then rested my paw on his chest. "No, you couldn't count money as something to fight for. You don't fight exactly for something. You fight for someone. That's why I won."

"The Chaos Trio hasn't lost a fight. How can I take this… and just go on?" I shrugged. "I don't know." Before he died I used Heal Pulse on him and his wounds stopped bleeding and his bones snapped back into place. I punched him in the face to be sure that I knocked him out. And then I woke up the Flygon.

"Take your buddies and leave. If I see even one of you, I swear I will hunt you down and end each of your miserable lives."

He stumbled a couple of times before picking up the Lucario and Banette and then flying off. I let out a huge sigh, then all I remember was some kind of falling feeling, then seeing Miranda's face, and then nothing.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

I woke up in my bed once again. I immediately assumed the worst. I was dead. I wasn't feeling any pain, but I did see white light coming from the windows. I jumped out only to land on ground four stories up from where it was supposed to be. When I looked back, the little shack was gone and it was just nothing forever, on and on. Then I heard a voice from behind me. "Hello, Steven." I turned around to see a tall figure with some kind of ring around its abdomen.

"You're late. You were supposed to get here two minutes ago, although I had to hand it you that was a pretty cool fight."

"Excuse me but, who are you?" I asked. And then I regretted asking. My vision cleared, and standing before me was the Pokémon God himself, Arceus. "Wait… I'm dead aren't I?" He nodded, and then he talked with such a voice it almost made me forget the saddening fact that I was dead.

"Yes, unfortunately you met an untimely end. Your girlfriend is sitting over your body now, weeping over her late mate." No, I was sad again.

"But no… I can't… I can't die! I'm not ready! Bring me back!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Yveltal has already laid claim to your soul, and we are awaiting Giratina to take you to your new home."

That was it. I lost it.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm going back!"

"I cannot let you do…" he paused. "Actually… There is a way."

"Then tell me! I need to get back there!"

-o In the Land of the Living o-

~Miranda~

"No! Steven! NO!" It's impossible! He can't die! I checked his pulse again, nothing. His breathing? No. No… He just can't. No…

~Jack~

"He's not dead, no, he's just peacefully sleeping right Miranda?" She was crying over his body like it was a body pillow. She looked my right in the eyes with a look I never want to see ever again.

"No, you can't die man… I thought… You were stronger than that."

Miranda plummeted her face into his chest fur. He was still Mega Evolved which slightly edged all of us. Tommy, Fern, Lexi and even Blade came up to Miranda to comfort her. I, despite the fact, stood perfectly still. I heard something… Is he really…?

-o Back in Purgatory o-

~Steven~

"You are one of a kind Steven. And I'd hate to see one of my creations wasted because he couldn't handle his own power. I have a request for you. Track down he who calls himself 'Cinthro' and protect him." Great. Another protection job.

Just then, a Froslass materialized beside Arceus. "Tell him that I will be with him, always." With that said, she glowed a white light then morphed into my hand as the same stone that I got when the Psuedo-Legendaries gave me mine, yet is seemed to be black, blue, and yellow, instead of my orange, red, blue one. A name appeared in my head. 'Sara'.

I turned to the pair. "You have my word, Lord and Sara, I promise, your requests will be carried out." I bowed my head to them both, and then Arceus spoke up.

"Oh but first, please finish the task at hand. After all, you wouldn't want everyone you love to die now would you?"

Oh shit I forgot to mention that. If you fail, your entire family dies. You know you've failed when the power cuts out in the city for a whole nine months. Anyway…

"Shit, you have to be somewhere. Sorry Steven but this might hurt a little."

The God's eyes glowed a bright blue, and then I felt this immense pulling force from behind me. I will remember that name. Sara… Cinthro…

-o In the Land of the Living, Once Again o-

Then it was pain. Just lots of pain everywhere. I could barely open my eyes, and my ears were ringing like hell, all the pain numbed out my body. The only two senses that really worked were taste and smell, but those were pointless at the moment.

When I finally opened my eyes, IT WAS REALLY BRIGHT. Like it fucking made my already hell pain worse. Over time my eyes and ears stopped being bitches and I returned to my normal self, except I was still hurting everywhere.

I raised my arm, which holy shit made the pain worse, but I braved it, to stroke Miranda's face. Then I blacked out again.


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up, I saw Miranda was crashed on the floor, and that it was nighttime. I looked out the window-frame and watched as a Tailow flew out of a tree and landed on the windowsill. I pet it a little bit, then walked down our new stairs that must've been put in while I was out. I realized we were on the top floor, so I got to walk past everyone's rooms on my way down.

Fern doesn't even lay down anymore, he kinda just sleeps standing up because he was so big. Walking past Tommy's room, I saw that Lexi was sharing it. I noted that she wasn't a Delphox yet, but maybe a little bit of training might change that, due to the caliber of enemies we've faced.

Blade took the guest room and she didn't even use the bed. She kinda just slept on the floor like any Growlithe or Arcanine would. It was kinda cute actually. When I got down to Jack's room, he wasn't in there. I walked down the last flight of stairs and walked into the little "Infirmary" that was at the base of our shack.

When I got down there, Jack was slithering around, messing with all sorts of his different berry concoctions. He didn't even realize I had gotten up. Watching him was kind of interesting, and when he stopped he looked up at me. And then his face went blank.

"Are you dead too?"

Okay now he's mocking me. "Very funny Jack, but I think seeing purgatory was enough to confirm that I'm not dead anymore." Then he was just like "Damn, thought that would work too."

He went back to his little berry thing, and he was just messing around until he watched his whole thing burst into flames. He stared at it like he was going to murder someone. "Well there goes my three hundredth attempt."

"What are you trying to do man…?" I asked, keeping my distance.

He went back to his cupboard and grabbed a couple Oran Berries, Lum Berries, and Sitrus Berries. He threw them in the pot. Then he used Dragon Rage to light the logs underneath our "stove". He swiveled around and grabbed a Rawst Berry and started to smash the berries with a wood rod. As soon as it showed signs of smoking he threw the Rawst Berry into the mix and smashed it up. Instantly it stopped smoking.

"I'm trying to create a revival item." He said, not taking his eyes off the pot. "But whenever I get to this part it always bursts into flames, even with the Rawst. Normally I use half a Rawst that way the flavor is still that of a Lum, but I don't care I just want it to stop burning."

"Have you tried an Occa Berry?" when I said this his face lit up. He was now completely oblivious to the fact the mixture was on fire again. "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!?" He rolled back over to his cupboard and grabbed an Occa Berry.

After that we could hear Blade stirring in her sleep. "You still gotta keep it down man." He set down his stuff and slithered over to me. "I have to tell you something."

"Uh yeah man, what is it?" I asked, kinda sorta ready for anything at this point.

"I… I think…"

"Spit it out man!"

He gulped so loud I think it was louder than his little whisper-yell. "I think I like Blade!"

"Oh well I guess I'm the only person who could help you with that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, Tommy and Lexi are together, but you and Miranda have been dating since like, forever."

"Yo, nah fam." I said. "it's been like a year."

"That's FOREVER!" he said. "Never mind. I'm just gonna go back to staring." I felt kinda bad for him, so I told him that I'd help him out.

"Also WHAT? Tommy and Lexi are a thing?!" I yelled, just realizing.

"Yeah, since you've been out, which has been like a week." I've really gotta stop doing that. One day I'ma black out, and then boom, it's been four years.

I slipped out of the house and went outside towards a large stone ring, presumably for fire, and sat on a poorly fashioned bench. There was ash and charcoal scattered throughout the fire-ring, but no flames or embers. After looking around I saw that there was a makeshift watchtower built-in to one of the trees, probably to check to see if any Pokemon were sneaking in.

After a while I heard an eerie voice rack my ears. "Hey pretty boy, you woke up." I turned to face what looked like a Mismagius and whipped out my aura bones. "No, no, no, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk to you about something… more important."

She hovered over to near the fire-ring and all of a sudden it burst into bright purple flames. "My name is Salem. I have a prophecy for you."

Well ain't that nifty. Another fucking prophetic piece of shit I have to do.

"Listen close Steven Argnokar, for the dark times have yet to come. Unless you stop the kings of three, your people will then cease to see the sun. An hour falls upon light, as the darkness draws near. So stay close to the spirits, as they'll protect you from fear." After her last word she cleared her throat and mumbled something inaudible. Then she stared at me with bright blue eyes and before you knew it…

…It was morning.

I got up out of the bench and shook my body. I stretched a little before I decided I would go back into the house. When I opened the door, an exhausted Jack stood vigilantly at the stove, staring in awe and wonder.

"Bro. What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"I did it… I FUCKING DID IT."

"You did what?" I shuffled to the left a little to lean on a counter.

"I MADE THE REVIVE!" He was looking at me now with tired, bloodshot eyes, and he grabbed it out of a pot with his tail. "This is a Revive." I reached out my hand to take it from him, and I gave it a look. It was diamond shaped and beige-ish.

"What do I do with it?" I asked, but as I moved my hand to looked at him, he was passed out on the floor, curled up like an Ekans. "Now look who's the dead one." I picked him up and slid him into is little nest he made in the corner of the room. "Have a nice rest. You deserve it."

I walked upstairs and was greeted by Blade, who was stretching presumably after waking up. "Hello. You seem to be the one everyone is talking about. I knew you'd wake up, but I didn't think it would be this early."

"Well you're just one big ray of sunshine, aren't you?" I said.

"Well I can sense disaster before it comes. I sensed no disaster, but I did sense hope. Maybe your tenacity and the will of your friends is would brought you back from death so early." She said as she shivered like a Growlithe after feeling the cold air from outside. "Autumn is coming. We might as well finish this objective before winter comes. I feel it will be easier if the world wasn't covered in snow."

"You have a point. Wait, how do you know about it?"

"Your friend Jack has told me about it. Also I've heard prophecies about it since I was just a child."

I waved to her and she bowed, and I continued up the stairs, Both Lexi and Tommy were still crashed together on the bed. Okay that makes a lot more sense now.

As I kept walking up I saw that Fern was facing the window, looking out at the world. "Hey bro." I spoke out to him, trying to get his attention. He turned around.

"Hey." He said, turning to see me. "I'm busy right now but I'll talk to you later.

I finally continued up the stairs and the mood changed from a happy, meeting friends time to a dark realization. "GUYS!"

"WHERE'S MIRANDA!?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! Hey guys I'm finally back to writing again sorry for not updating in forever but I just haven't been as inspired lately. I'm hoping to finish up this story arc soon so I can get into the next one. (There will be three, heads up) Yes, this story will run side by side with chrisfiggys' Power of Love (and War) so be prepared to meet Cinthro, as he's already been mentioned. Hey I know it's a little early but I am planning a sequel! I'm actually gonna have Steven and the gang train Four OCs submitted by you! I will actually introduce them near the end of this book. You can start submitting them by email, PM, or review in this story and I will tell you the chapter before I introduce them who was chosen. It will be random so don't think I'll post the first four, Just make one!**

**Here's a shell.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Pokemon you'd like to be:**

**Personality:**

**Moves (4):**

**Anything Special:**

**Thanks and have a good Afternoon/Evening/Morning/End of the World and to all a great brainstorm!**


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean where the fuck is Miranda?" Yelled Fern from downstairs.

"I went upstairs to go back to sleep but SHE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT HERE!" I hopped out the window and saw a flash of light shine from the edge of the clearing. I ran after the light, trying to keep the reflection of the moon on it. "God dammit stop running!"

I tried using Extremespeed to catch up to them, but I was still tired as hell. I barely got a foot closer before I collapsed to the ground. Tommy sped past me. He probably saw the light too. Could barely move because of exhaustion. I guess when you're passed out half your life, you tend not to build up endurance. But no… This is a different feeling. I couldn't move… period.

My heart was slowing to a crawl… My muscles beginning to relax… inhumanly. My breathing eventually stopped. But I was still alive. Barely… But still alive.

The fear that raced through my mind stilled the world around me. I could see the flap of a Yanma's wings in the distance. The open thought of a Ghost-Type Pokemon coming for my head the smart way had started to dominate my other thoughts. _I am going to die here._ I thought.

My fears were suddenly realized when a Greninja snuck out of the foliage behind me. He must've used hypnosis to some degree, but I wasn't entirely sure. He activated his Water Shuriken, and flipped me onto my back. No doubt about it. He was an assassin sent to kill me. But he was bearing the Kings' Seal?

He picked me up by my neck, but because I wasn't breathing in the first place, I wasn't choking.

"Steven Argnokar. Age, sixteen. Height, four feet, two inches. Weight, one hundred twenty pounds."

He was able to describe me to the T. I could feel the power leaving me because of fear. I was afraid. Afraid of this person I couldn't understand.

"Afraid of me Argnokar? I'm not surprised. The Slaughter has that sort of effect on people."

_The Slaughter?_ I thought._ Isn't that the group that kidnapped Blade? _

"We've taken your lover, Soul-Keeper. If you want her back alive, then I recommend you come alone to the True Temple at dawn. Otherwise, she'll be a punching bag for our new recruits."

I shivered out of anger and fear. "How… could you!?" I managed to squeeze out.

Finally, he dropped me, and snuck back off into the foliage. Feeling returned to my body again and I was finally able to move. _Dawn is in six hours. I might as well find out where I'm heading._

Tommy came back and checked me over, trying to calm me down. I told him about the Greninja that attacked me, and how he and his group have Miranda. "You've gotta be shitting me." He said.

"Yeah. They told me to come alone at dawn. I don't know how many there are, but if the rumors I've heard so far are correct, the slaughters are a group of assassins out here. Made up of one of each of the final evolutions of the starter Pokemon."

"Oh god. That means…"

"He went on saying he was going to use her as a punching bag for the new recruits. They may be from the Island chain we found off Chile a while ago."

"Then we better get a move on." He said, strength in his voice.

"No, you can't he said I had to come alone."

"Pfft. They couldn't find me if they tried. And I'd never leave a friend alone in this situation. Especially the MVP of this whole group."

Woah. Tommy just said that.

We both got up and took a small nap. If we were going to fight, might as well get some sleep. **Wait… Haven't you been sleeping for like, a week?** Shut up voice in my head. I know what I'm doing.

After we got up, we had about half an hour to get to the temple. I was feeling refreshed and ready, but Tommy was ready to fly. I mean seriously, this kid was fucking fast. He gathered his bearings and raced to the north. I could barely catch up to him without Extreme Speed. We were there in about fifteen minutes.

I looked at the structure. The Seal of Kings was engraved into the stone above the large doorway. There were two guards on the front. A Zoroark and a Garchomp. We decided to let Tommy distract the guards and me to dart inside when it was clear.

Tommy Quickly handled the Garchomp with Leaf Blade and then caught the Zoroark's attention and ran, making Zoroark follow him. I stuck to the plan and ran inside as fast as I could, attempting to avoid any ambush attacks. When I got to a small mound in the center, I stood there, and shouted, "Hey asshole Greninja! I'm here before sunrise where's Miranda!?"

I didn't get a response, so I quickly ran farther into the maze-like temple. Tommy was the only one who knew the place inside and out, having mapped the whole thing. All he had to do was beat the Zoroark and get his ass over here.

I passed a torch and took it, trying to find my way around. I got about 200 meters before the torch went out suddenly, and wind blew by my face. It wasn't a cool wind, no, it was a musty, damp wind that seemed more like a… BREATH.

I turned around and quickly ran towards the other wall. I slammed against it, not knowing where it was. I tried punching it to get through, but to no avail.

I had a better idea. I used Focus Punch on the wall. If this was truly a maze, I was going to cheat.

Or… not. I think I may have just broken my fist. Never has something been so painful. Physically and mentally.

Finally, someone placed their hand on my left shoulder, and out of reaction I tried to grab it. "Dude! What the fuck!" It was Tommy. "I just saw you flip out at a wall. You okay?"

"Nope." I said. "And the Onix or Steelix behind me isn't helping."

"Hey Steven, just listen to my voice. I know this place inside and out."

I did as he said and walked towards his voice. Another nifty thing this kid can do besides move faster than the speed of sound… He can see in the dark. I don't exactly know if this is a Sceptile thing or if he's just special.

It felt like hours, but instead minutes later I felt another, this time cool, wind blowing in my face. I could see light. I ran towards the light. Finally, instead of being in a cramped corridor-like maze, the whole thing opened to a cubical room, with a high ceiling and vines and moss hanging on the walls. There was a large crack above, where enough light seeped in to light up the place. But what it lit up to was a sight one would not want to see.

A Venusaur, two Charizard (Yes, this is grammatically correct), a Blastoise, a Meganium, a Typhlosion, a Feraligatr, a Sceptile, a Blaziken, a Swampert, a Torterra, an Infernape, an Empoleon, a Superior, an Emboar, a Samurott, a Chesnaught, a Delphox, the Greninja from earlier, and three others. Must be the new recruits.

"Steven Argnokar." Said the Greninja, as the two Charizard lit the braziers on either side of the room, revealing Miranda on a center island raised above the rest of the room, tied up.

"We told you to come alone."


End file.
